


Split Forces

by Ways



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ways/pseuds/Ways
Summary: Stick around, for the world is wild. And in this wild world, things are in chaos. With the mad doctor on angel island to get the Master Emerald, things are about to get a little hectic for Knuckles. Can the resistance save him before it's too late? Oneshot. Set in Sonic Forces.





	Split Forces

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a scenario oneshot I wrote back when Sonic Forces was coming out. And yeah. This is in no way canon to Trials of War and I just thought this would be cool back in the day.

Angel Island, once a peaceful tranquil island in the sky was now the backdrop for a great battle between a certain red echidna and an intruder to the island who brought an army to accompany him.

Knuckles was thrown into the air and slammed against the massive gem that adorned the center of the room.

He shakily got to his feet, using the Master Emerald to support himself. Once eye level with the swarm of Egg Pawns surrounding him, he let out a shaky breath and a light chuckle. "I-is that all you got?"

Eggman hovered down on his Egg Carrier and beamed at the emerald guardian "Oh no, there's plenty more where that came from. All I have to do is push this button."

Knuckles smirked. "Good. I was worried you were going soft on me, Eggman."

The Doctor scoffed. "Oh, please. Enough of that ridiculous façade; you and I both know how this will end."

"Yeah, with me kicking your butt!"

Eggman shook his head. "Look around, you insolent buffoon. A mere fraction of my army has already taken so much out of you, the entire world is under the rule of the Eggman Empire, and your little friend Sonic? HA! Last I saw him, he was trembling under my might."

Knuckles did a double take at the mention of the blue blur. He couldn't believe that Eggman had actually defeated Sonic above anything else. But at the same time, that blue idiot would've showed up by now to give him a hand. Regardless of whether he was going to help or not, he would not leave his post no matter what.

"I'm only going to ask you once more," The doctor warned. "Give me the Master Emerald."

Knuckles, despite the bruises, his fatigue and the dwindling odds in front of him stood proud and tall in front of the doctor and his minions. "No."

Eggman frowned. "Fine, have it your way."

With that, he clicked a button on the console causing all of his robots to rise and face the Echidna, blasters trained on him.

Teeth grit, Knuckles could only raise his fists in defense.

"Fire!"

The robots complied to the command and let shots out at the emerald guardian, finishing him off.

At least, they would've had it not been for the sonic boom and the streak of blue that came barreling through, decimating robots in its path and having the echidna disappear.

"WHAT?!" Eggman gaped at the sight, looking around for where he had disappeared to.

"Yo, Eggman!" A familiar voice called out to him to which the doctor's gaze snapped towards the source only to for his eyes to widen in shock.

And what a sight it was to behold. The ever familiar green eyes, blue slicked back quills, pristine gloves and red shoes met him face to face, revealing that it was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Took you long enough…" Knuckles groaned before passing out.

"Sonic?!" Eggman cried out. "What in Chaos are you doing here?!"

"Oh, y'know." The hedgehog shrugged. "Just passing through."

"Don't you have a few giant robots in a burning city to attend to?"

"Done and done." The hedgehog smirked. "That was a nice little welcome back present, but not too much for me to handle."

Eggman growled. "Urrrrg… That's the last time I leave Orbot and Cubot to destroy a city. If you want something done right, you better do it yourself."

He then glared down at Sonic and Knuckles. "You should've burned in the city you nasty little pin cushion. Attack!"

The Egg Pawns turned towards them to which the hedgehog still grinned.

With that, the sounds of metallic crunches were heard to which Eggman turned and saw what appeared to be a light blue cannon ball homing in on some of the individual pawns, blue streak trailing behind.

It came down in front of them, dissipating the ball into particles of blue light and showing a smaller, lighter colored hedgehog which had its hands on its hips and smirked at the tyrant, giving him a two fingered salute.

"Seriously?" The doctor raised an eyebrow. "What is he even doing here?" [1]

Sonic shrugged. "You didn't think I'd come alone, did you?"

The younger Sonic let out a smile, before curling into a ball and reving up for a few seconds before speeding off and tering down the robots in his path.

"Chaos spear!" A gruff voice called out from the side.

A beam of light blazed on through striking the robots and leaving them in pieces.

They both looked to see a black hedgehog with red streaks in its quills. They casually tossed a red emerald in the air before catching it and disappearing in a flash of light.

Eggman turned to Sonic but the blue blur cut in before he could answer. "Yeah, him too."

"WHERE IS HE?!" A shrill voice sounded off.

With that, a few of the Egg Pawns got tossed into the air before breaking apart on the ground.

A pink hedgehog in a red dress, swinging a massive mallet to mow down the robots, was the newcomer to join the fray.

"You'd be surprised the number of people that get angry when somebody tries to take control over all of Mobius." Sonic added as Amy continued to mow down robots.

And then a bee flew in, striking more machines with its stinger as the robots did very little to defend themselves.

"Now you must be joking." Eggman deadpanned at the sight of Charmy Bee, of all people, joining the fight.

"Nah." Sonic said. He rolled his shoulders and smiled. "Looks like the gang's all here."

He then scooped up Knuckles and slung him over his shoulder. "As for you, I'll worry about you in a second."

With that, he dashed off to another part of the island, dispatching Knuckles in a safe place before returning to the scene, all in the matter of seconds.

When he returned, he couldn't spot Eggman, but that didn't matter. He had to help his friends.

And so that's how it continued, bursts of boosting speed, homing attacks, spin dashes, shots of chaos energy, swings of a giant hammer, bee stings and a plethora of other attacks lit up the area leading to the alter.

They fought and fought, making a mess of the place which they were sure would annoy their hot headed friend.

But nevertheless they continued the fight that didn't last very long.

When it was all over, Sonic dusted off his hands and took a look around. "Wait, where's Eggman?"

His younger self couldn't help but put a finger to his chin in thought before shrugging.

"Oh, I know!" Charmy quipped. "I saw him fly back up to the alter!"

"You saw that and you just let him get away?!" Shadow yelled.

"Uh… yeah."

They didn't waste time and rushed to the alter.

When they arrived, they all gasped.

The Master Emerald was gone and so was Eggman.

"Oh no!" Amy cried out.

The smallest hedgehog facepalmed.

"Wow, Sonic. Knuckles is gonna kill you." Charmy commented.

"Wuh-What?!" Sonic gaped. "What about the rest of you?"

"He didn't see me." The Chaotix member gave him a toothy grin.

"Yeah, but-"

"Enough!" Shadow interjected to which the others turned to face him. "The doctor may have gotten the Master Emerald but I can still feel its presence. Can you, Sonic?"

The speedster raised an eyebrow at the black hedgehog to which he looked at him expectantly. Sonic let out a deep breath and took a moment to call to the Master Emerald, pushing past the residual chaos energy it had left behind and the energies of the blue and red emeralds that he and Shadow possessed. While it wasn't the same pulsating glow that Sonic usually felt, he did feel the light tug of the emerald's power, far, far away from the island.

Sonic nodded. "To the east."

Shadow nodded. "There isn't a moment to lose."

Sonic was about to start off only for the communicator on his wrist to flicker to life.

"Woohoo!" Tails voice cheered from the other end. "We did it, Sonic! The force field generator at the Chemical Plant is down! Now that it's unprotected, we can take out the bot factory over in Seaside Hill!"

"That's great, Tails!" Sonic grinned. "Knew we could count on you guys!"

"You should've seen us!" The younger Tails quipped. "We were on the Tornados and skydived and then Espio was so cool with his ninja skills an- and Silver with his telekinesis and oh, you should've seen Blaze! She was the coolest with all the fire and it was amazing!"

The younger Sonic looked amazed at the sounds of his little brother's adventure.

"That's so great!" Amy smiled.

"What about me?" A deep voice asked from the other end.

"Oh! And Big! He uh… helped." The younger Tails chuckled.

"As fascinating as this all is…" Shadow groaned. "We can't get distracted."

And with that, his own communicator blinked to life.

"Eggman's been spotted in the Adabat area." Rouge announced.  
"He looked in a hurry, what's he doing?"

"That must be where he took the Master Emerald!" Charmy deduced.

"The Master Emerald?" Rouge asked before letting out a light chuckle. "Knuckles, the poor darling must've been sleeping on the job again."

"Such incompetence is strictly forbidden!" Omega chimed in.

"Heh, you tell 'em, Omega."

"STOP TALKING TO SHADOW AND HELPED ME!" Vector bellowed.

There was a loud crash and the connection cut.

"If Eggman has the Master Emerald in Adabat and we're leading a strike in Seaside Hill, we can't go to both at the same time?" Charmy asked.

Shadow scoffed. "Finding the Master Emerald takes first priority."

Amy turned to the older hedgehog. "What do we do, Sonic?"

Sonic put a hand to his chin for a moment in thought before snapping his fingers. He then turned to his time travelling twin. "Alright, Lil' Blue, Shads and I are gonna head to Adabat and get the Master Emerald back. Think you can go to Seaside Hill with Amy, Charmy and the others and see if you can do a number on his assembly line."

The lighter hedgehog frowned clenching his fists and pointed at Sonic and Shadow to which Sonic immediately understood that he wanted to go with them.

"Please?" The darker one asked. "I may not be able to go, but if Eggman sees one of us there then he'll definitely get the message."

The younger hedgehog's smile turned to a pout, still a bit disappointed.

His older self looked down at him with pleading eyes to which he finally nodded.

Shadow then looked at the younger hedgehog and added, "You've got this, Sonic."

He smiled at that.

He then turned to Amy and Charmy putting his hands on his hips with an amused look on his face. He was in charge and was going to lead them to the next battle.

With that, he waved them forward, pointed and dashed off to which the others followed after him, desperately trying to keep up with him.

"Don't forget to pick up Knuckles!" The older blue called after them.

To that, he turned to Shadow and grinned. "Ready for a jungle joyride, Shadow?"

He huffed and pulled out the red emerald. "Just be sure to watch my back."

Sonic smirked and pulled out the blue emerald. "You'd have to be faster than me for that to happen."

Shadow let out a light chuckle, raising his own emerald up into the air to which Sonic mirrored him. "We'll see then."

"Chaos… CONTROL!" The two shouted and disappeared in a flash of brilliant white light.

And with the team heading towards their separate destinations, the forces were split in hopes of taking on their common goal. Split forces for separate tasks, all hoping to make the world a better place again and free it from the tyranny of the Eggman.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] I wonder this too, Eggman.
> 
> So this idea came about in a Discord chat when me and a friend were talking about the game and I mentioned that it would be cool if you had a part of the game where if Classic and Modern Sonic had to split up so you don't do the same modern level then the same classic level. Like, you have Modern go somewhere like Jungle Joyride, meanwhile Classic is at Seaside Hill. And later on, you'd have Modern do the same level and Classic do the same level with the effects of the previous hedgehog's events affect how the revisited version would look and play.
> 
> But yeah, then that idea grew and expanded to this oneshot.


End file.
